Movers and Shakers
by So Electric
Summary: What happens when a snobby girl comes to Stoneybrook Junior High? Will she join the new Baby-Sitters Club?
1. Cafeteria Trauma

"Over here!" I called, waving my arms in the air. My best friend in the whole world, Charlotte Johansson turned around and lifted up two fingers. "Two minutes," she mouthed, lifting a carton of milk and cutting the line in front of our friend Vanessa. Vanessa rolled her eyes. I sighed happily, my friends are the coolest. I heard a dissatisfied grunt behind me. I turned around. "Hey Haley. What's wrong?" Haley Braddock, another one of my good friends rolled her eyes. "Math just doesn't make sense, you know?" I patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay, Hale. You'll pass, I promise." Haley ran her fingers through her ash blonde ponytail, yanking on the pink skull and crossbones barrette that held it together. She opened her lunchbox and removed her chicken, Caesar salad. I was fishing a piece of tomato out of her salad when Vanessa skipped over. Vanessa's eyes were practically brimming over with excitement. "Hey Becca, hey Hale!" Haley grunted a quick hello while I giggled. "Why are you so happy?" I asked. "Mrs. Cottingham, the English teacher submitted one of my poems to a National Poetry Contest. She says I have a good chance of winning!"  
  
"Niiiice," I said, turning my head to face her. Charlotte waved as she walked over to our table. Prim and proper as always, she removed her neat peanut butter and jelly sandwich and potato chips from a brown paper bag with "Charlotte" neatly written on the front. She took a tiny bite.  
  
I'm Becca Ramsey. My real name is Rebecca but I think it's ugly. I have a dad, a mom, a little brother named Squirt, a big sister named Jessi, and an Aunt Cecelia who lives with us. I have curly black hair that I usually wear down, medium brown skin, and really big dark eyes (some people say they're my best feature), there's also a mole, Cindy Crawford style, right above my lip. I'm tall and thin and a really good singer. I want to be a pop star when I'm older; everyone says I have a good chance. I used to have stage fright when I was younger but I got over it. I'm also a shop-a- holic; I love low-riders and Juicy sweaters! My best friend is Charlotte Johansson. She lives with her mom, dad, and little sister, Imogene. Imogene is so cute; she looks like a little version of Char. Charlotte is really pretty. She has stick-straight reddish-brown hair, flawless porcelain skin, and large almond colored eyes. Charlotte is a really good student and really serious. She's also really innocent and unassuming; she's the least intimidating person I know. She's thoughtful and caring even though she worries way too much about everything. She's a painter and paints really beautiful pictures. She also loves knitting and sewing, for my mom's birthday she made her a sundress. Charlotte has a sweet old dog named Schnauzer. He's getting old but she loves him a lot.  
  
Haley Braddock is also really cool. She has a brother named Matt who is deaf (not to mention seriously hot!), a mom, and a dad. She's super laid back and relaxed. She has ash blonde hair that's usually in a ponytail; super tanned skin, and crystal blue eyes. Unlike the rest of us, she loves punk music and plays the guitar and drums. She loves lolling around on the beach and is a competitive swimmer. She speaks.well signs sign language fluently and even created a student club at our school called "Hear No Evil" it's a club to educate those who don't understand about disabilities. A lot of kids joined and now it's the biggest club on campus! Last but certainly not least is Vanessa Pike. She has seven brothers and sisters: Claire, Margo, Nicky, Adam, Byron, Jordan, and Mallory. I have a crush on Adam; he's the best, funny and sweet, and hot! Nessa tells me he likes me too. Vanessa has frizzy red hair, super pale skin, and big amber- colored eyes. She writes poetry and is really into tarot cards and psychic stuff. She reads tea leaves and even has a crystal ball. She loves long and flowy clothes (especially in white). She's really sensitive too.  
  
I smiled. My friends are the best. 


	2. Chapter 2

            "Nicky!" I screamed.  "i_Stop/i_ shooting that ridiculous water gun at me!"  My brother Nicky turned apologetically.  "Sorry Vanessa." he said, bowing brhis head.  "But not sorry enough!" he shouted, squirting the water gun at me, ruining my love beads.  Okay, I know what you're thinking.  That I'm some evil brhippie monster, right?  Well, I'm not, my siblings just get the best of me sometimes, like now.  I headed up to my room.  It's all mine, ever since my big sister brMallory left for boarding school.  I love having my own space, which is hard to do when you have seven brothers and sisters running around twenty-four hours bra day.  It gets annoying sometimes, but I don't know what I'd do without chaos, it's just part of me, I guess.

br

br    I turned on my computer to relax.  Instant messaging is one of my favorite things to do.  As soon as I got online, I heard the familiar "Briiiing" sound.  

br

brXxPRaDaMaFiaxX: Hey Nessa

brVintageHipster:        Hey Becca.  Wutz ^?

brXxPRaDaMaFiaxX: A bunch actually.  What do you think about having a new BSC?

brVintageHipster:       Wow that would be fun.  I 3 baby-sitting and we all have experience

brXxPRaDaMaFiaxX: Okay, cool.  Meet me in this chat BSC kk?

br

br

Welcome bVintageHipster/b to the chat BSC

bPunkrokMermaid:/b Hey Ness

br

bSweetie421/B: Hey Vanessa

br

bVintageHipster/b: hey guyz

br

bXxPRaDaMaFiaxX:/b so what do you guys think of a new BSC, if you're in say aye

br

bPunkrokMermaid/b: Aye

br

bSweetie421/b: Aye

br

bVintageHipster/b: Aye

br

bXxPRaDaMaFiaxX:/b Well then it's unanimous!  Welcome New Members of the BSC!  Let's partay!****


	3. Chapter 3

The flyers were up, the positions were set, and we were ready for our very first BSC meeting. Me, being Haley Braddock, outstanding vice-president, began to set out snacks and tidy up my room a bit. I made my bed and dusted off the framed pictures on my wall. I rushed downstairs to get a plate of chocolate chip cookies and brownies from the oven. I made a face at Matt as he sat watching television, stuffing one potato chip in my mouth after another. I thrust a carton of milk into his hand and he made a face, helping me up to my room. Placing the baked goods on a little table in my room, I rushed downstairs to get some food for Vanessa. She's a vegetarian and doesn't eat any junk food. I cut up some apples and placed them around a bowl sugar-free caramel dip. I put that in my room and just as I was turning on Norah Jones (she's neutral music, everyone likes her), the doorbell rang. Becca and Charlotte were at the door, each carrying a bag of chips and a bottle of soda. "Hey guys, bring the food up there and just hang out." I said, my arms full. They both nodded and headed upstairs. Vanessa was next and SHE was carrying some veggies and dip. I groaned, we had way too much food. Becca was already fooling around in my chair. "I, as president," she said with an eager grin. "Call this meeting of the BSC to order!" We all clapped. "Any new business?" she asked. Vanessa raised her hand. "Well, you guys know the twins, right? Terri and Tammy? They go to Stoneybrook Academy." We all nodded. "Well, they baby- sit in my neighborhood and I think they would be interesting in joining." Becca nodded. "They're cool, I like them. Anyone opposition?" We all shook our heads. "Well, if they want, Terri and Tammy are going to become members of our club!" We all cheered. It was about five minutes before the end of the meeting when the phone rang. We all sat there, frozen in surprise. "Will someone answer the phone already?" Mom yelled from downstairs. We all started giggling uncontrollably, holding our stomachs as we rolled on the floor. "I'll get it." Charlotte giggled. "Hello, this is the Johansson Residence." I turned beet red. "I mean...umm...hello Baby-Sitter's Club." Charlotte nodded. "Okay, we'll call you right back." Charlotte reached for the record book and settled back on my bed. "Okay there are two kids. Lee, a little boy one years old and Annie, she's six. Their parents are Albert and Renee Christiansen. They live on 45 Brookston Road. By you, Becca. And the job would be twice a week for a month." Charlotte thumbed through the record book. "Well, Becca has voice lessons and Haley you have an orthodontist appointment. It's between you and me Vanessa." Vanessa frowned. "I really need to work on a poem." Charlotte nodded. "Okay, then, it's all mine!" We all smiled. "We had our first job!" 


	4. Chapter 4

I fumbled with my hair as I walked toward the Christiansens' house. I rang the doorbell, finally pulling my hands away from my hair. "Mommy! Mommy! Somebody's at the door!" called a little voice from inside. A heavyset woman with short blonde hair answered the door. "Hi," she said coldly. "I'm Lenore Christiansen. Come in." I smiled. "Hi I'm Charlotte Johansson."  
  
I'd never seen a house so nice in my life. The living room was completely metallic, the walls, couches, and even paintings were in shades of silver. An expensive looking television was hung from the ceiling and a chrome fireplace completed the upscale air. "Annie, Lee; come down at once." said Mrs. Christiansen, ringing a tiny silver bell. A tiny toddler with white-blonde hair and eerie light blue eyes walked down slowly, holding the banister. Directly behind him was a girl of about six, quite plump as well. I guessed it was Annie. "Hi Annie," I said, smiling. "I'm Charlotte and I'm going to be your baby-sitter." "Annie Lucretia Isabella Christiansen. Quite pleased to meet you." she said crisply, lifting her little hand. I shook it and she made a face. Mrs. Christiansen showed me the phone numbers and closed the door quietly behind her.  
  
"So," I said uncomfortably. "What do you want to do? I brought coloring books and crayons." Annie smiled for the first time. "That would be pleasing," she said. I changed Lee's diaper and gave him a bottle and we headed upstairs to Annie's room. The room was entirely pink, and included a huge plastic tree house (also pink) complete with a slide, a canopy bed, and all the dolls in the world. I sat her down at her pink desk with the coloring book. I played with Lee and studied Annie. I concluded that she was very cute, though quite prim. She had long braids the color of corn silk, large grayish-blue eyes, and very pale skin. She wore an obviously uncomfortable red taffeta dress with a white sash and little gloves.  
  
"I'm finished." She announced. I smiled. "That's a really pretty picture." Annie beamed. "You think so?" she said. I hugged her. "I know so."  
  
I leaned over. "Do you have any friends that you want to invite over?" Annie frowned sadly. "I don't have any friends, we just moved here from Milwaukee." I grinned, to cheer her up. "I know some kids that would love to play with you." Luckily, I'd brought along the record book, I thumbed through. Vanessa was baby-sitting Lucy Newton today at 4:00. It was 4:05. I called the Newton household. Vanessa said she'd be right over once she left a note for Mrs. Newton. Fifteen minutes later, we could hear a wagon scraping along outside. Vanessa was pulling Lucy along in a bright red wagon. Lucy was wearing big dark sunglasses with rhinestones decorating them and a pink floppy hat, a couple necklaces hung around her neck, and she had pink lipstick smeared on. Lucy is such a funny, cute kid. Annie hid shyly behind me. Vanessa grinned. "She wouldn't leave without the jewelry." We both giggled. "I'm Lucy Newton, dahhhhling." Lucy said, holding out a hand decorated with pink and red rhinestone jewelry. "I'm Annie," Annie whispered from behind me. I moved Annie in front of me. "Why don't you show Lucy your room? Annie nodded and Lucy followed her up.  
  
"Whoa," Vanessa said raising her eyebrows as she entered the house. I nodded. "I know, that's what I said." Vanessa sat on the couch. "So what's the kid like?" she asked. I raised my eyebrows. "Her mom's a bit of a weirdo, you know, almost like she's too good for the rest of us. Annie is really polite and quiet but she's shy. And Lee is upstairs sleeping." Vanessa nodded. "I get it." All of a sudden, my baby-sitter's instinct kicked in. "Something's wrong." I muttered. Vanessa nodded. "I feel it too." We rushed upstairs. Annie's bottom lip was trembling and Lucy stood, guilty. All of Annie's stuffed animals had miraculously come from her bed to the floor. "I told her not to.not to touch my stuffed animals. My mommy's going to get mad at me." She sobbed. There was a little cut on Lucy's knee from where she'd fallen off the high bed. I took Lucy into the bathroom to be cleaned up while Vanessa comforted Annie and picked the toys back up. I smoothed Annie's hair and handed Lucy to Vanessa. Vanessa mouthed goodbye and yanked Lucy from the room. I breathed a sigh of relief, hoping I wouldn't be fired. 


	5. Chapter 5

I sat down, unwrapping my turkey and avocado sandwich. "Becca, Check out the new girl," whispered Haley, leaning over quietly. I turned my head. "Where?" I whispered back. Suddenly, I noticed her. She had to be new, because I'd never seen her before. She had curly blonde hair and high cheekbones. She wore expensive designer jeans and a cashmere sweater. She was sitting all alone at a nearby table. Something was familiar about her. "Wait," I began. "Isn't that one of the Kilbourne kids, didn't the old BSC used to baby-sit her?" Vanessa nodded. "Yeah, I think so." I stood up to go talk to her, but the lunch bell rang. "Oh well," I murmured. "Another time."  
  
Right after school, I was baby-sitting one of our regulars, four year old Robin Thomas. Mrs. Thomas and her husband, Charlie had to go to the doctor a lot, because Mrs. Thomas was pregnant. They had to go once a week at least and I was Robin's regular baby-sitter.  
  
"Hi Robin," I smiled. Robin waved. "Hi Becca," he said, grinning back. I fixed him a snack of peanut butter and raisins on an English muffin and we played Checkers afterward. I thought everything was going well but Robin seemed unhappy. I tousled his dark brown hair. "What's the matter Robby?" I asked. He sighed. "It's so boring everyday. There's nothing to do after school, it's too cold to go swimming and too hot to play in the snow. I never see any kids because I don't go to school. It's not fair." He pouted. That's when I got a great, and I mean fantastic idea. School was winding down and we had almost no work. It seemed like most kids were bored. Why didn't we start an after-school camp? It would be for a couple of hours after-school, our regular clients could come to camp too, for a couple of dollars extra. Eureka!  
  
We had a meeting that day so I brought up my idea. Everyone pretty much loved the idea. Haley said she'd ask her mom if we could have it in their backyard. The Braddocks live on two acres of property, near hills so there would be plenty of space. We were busy discussing when the phone rang. Vanessa answered it, "Hello Baby-Sitters Club," she said. It was apparently a new client. Vanessa sighed. "It's a big job. There are nine kids. They're all related in some way or another but most of them aren't immediate family. A lot of the kids have deceased parents or some kind of family problem. Some of them have been abused." Charlotte was getting teary, I could tell. I hugged her. "So," finished Vanessa. "It's a two person job. It'll be overnight for a weekend. The couple who has them now, is about to adopt them, but they have to go to Hartford to get it all arranged. And they've decided to make it a short vacation. The parents will leave after everyone goes to school on Friday and come back Monday night. It's Memorial Day weekend so we have school off on Monday. Is anyone ready for the job? It's something big but it's literally," Vanessa checked the address she'd written down. "Around the corner from Charlotte and two streets down from Becca. Our parents are close." She put down her notepad. "I'd like the job," I said. Haley smiled. "The kids seem cool, I want the job too." Charlotte marked it in the record book. "Alright then, guys, this is great."  
  
Vanessa lifted up an envelope. "Dues!" she called. We all groaned, handing over five dollars each. "We currently have 180 dollars in the treasury. I'll be collecting double dues next week in order to buy stuff for the camp." I high-fived Charlotte on my way out. The Baby-Sitters' Club was in business. 


	6. Chapter 6

**#2 Haley and the Big Weekend**

            "Race ya!"  I called to Becca.  We pedaled on our bikes quickly until we landed in front of 3182 Silas Road.  "Whoa," I said, staring up at the house.  "Is this it?"  Becca checked the address.  "Yep, this is it."  The house was small, painted bright red with a cheerful white picket fence running in front of it.  "This house holds eleven people?"  I asked.  Becca shrugged.  "I guess so."  We left our bicycles on the side and rang the doorbell.  I winced, imagining how we must have looked, sweaty and dirty.  I glanced down at my clothes, wishing I'd tried to make a better impression.  I was wearing dark jeans and a shirt that was too small.  Becca was wearing a short denim skirt and a white tank top.  I could tell we were thinking the same thing.

            A tired-looking man answered the door.  He was tall and thin with thinning blonde hair and a rather large nose.  He wore glasses and a faded yellow cardigan.  He was holding a suitcase.  "Hello," he said, smiling.  "You must be Becca and Haley.  I'm Roger Wilder." He said, smiling.  We both nodded.  "I mean, um, yes I'm Haley Braddock and this is Becca Ramsey."  He shook our hands with a firm grip.  We entered the living room; it was warm and worn with comfy suede couches and various toys strewn around the living room.  A lady who I guessed was his wife entered next.  She was really tall and thin; she was of Asian decent and really pretty.  "Hello, I'm Louise Chin-Wilder."  I liked both of them right away.  The name Wilder rang a bell.  "Are you perhaps related to…Rosie Wilder?"  I asked.  Mr. Wilder nodded.  "I'm her uncle." He said, grinning.  He was obviously proud of Rosie.  The Wilders left a list of phone numbers for us and left.  We went in search of the kids.  Becca took the east wing of the house and I took the west.

            I knocked on the first door I saw.  "Hello," I called through the door.  "I'm Haley, your baby-sitter.  Can I come in?"  Someone opened the door and I stepped into a bedroom.  There were two bunk beds on either side of the room.  The walls were painted blue and there were cute pictures of clowns and super heroes on them.  Two boys were playing video games on the floor and another little boy was reading a book, sprawled out on a bunk bed.  Sunlight streamed through an open window.  "Hi, I'm Haley!" I said, smiling.  "The other baby-sitter, Becca is on the other side of the house and we thought it would be nice if we all met in the living room for some games."  All of the boys looked up.  "Okay," said one grimly.  I closed the door quietly and went downstairs.  Becca was already in the living room with five girls.  They all sat in a semi-circle.  I grinned.  "The boys are coming any second now." I said.  I sat down on the couch and waited.  Finally, the boys arrived.  All of the kids were eerily quiet.  "Okay," Becca said animatedly.  "Let's play the name game!  You tell us your name and something about you!"  An Asian boy of about six with a lisp started, "Hi I'm Jotheph and I am learning to play the guitar!"  He smiled cutely, showing his missing two teeth.  I ruffled his hair.  A tall blonde girl was next, "I'm Amy I'm eleven years old and…" she looked around the room.  "My mom died last year."  Becca's mouth dropped and I'm certain mine did too.  A little blonde girl with the same long legs curled up in Amy's lap and started crying.  Amy rocked her back and forth.

            "I'm sorry Willow," she whispered, hugging the little girl.  "I didn't mean to make you upset."  Amy looked down somberly, playing with Willow's hair, obviously a little sad and embarrassed.  "Come back to her," Amy mouthed, looking up.  I nodded.  There was a little redhead boy around three who stood up.  From his blabber I managed to find out that he was Ernie and he was indeed three years old.  Another little kid that was probably nine stood up.  He grinned cheekily.  "I'm Roland and I just finished Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."  Me and Becca grinned at each other.  We loved that book when we were kids.  There were eight-year old, Asian girls, twins named Tessa and Natalie who liked riding bikes and an excitable raven-haired six year old named Jillian.  We finally got back to Willow whose tears had subsided.  "I'm Willow and I'm seven years old and I like to play dress up."  Tessa and Natalie jumped up and down.  "Us too!  Us too!"  Becca and I laughed together.  We organized a game of Mother May I in the living room and a game of Freeze Tag in the backyard.  Even the older kids enjoyed it.  After that we made a huge pot of chicken spaghetti and asparagus while the kids did homework.  We were all sitting down to eat when the doorbell rang.  Becca jumped up.  "I'll get it!" she called.


End file.
